


Morning Glory

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris changes his opinion about waking up early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Chris is just never going to be a morning person.  Oh, he gets up for early call if he has to, but he doesn't like it.  It's not that he's lazy – his brain just doesn't function before about 11 am.  It's kind of a problem, but he's learned how to work around it.  Specifically, just how much caffeine he can imbibe before he actually starts to shake.  
   
Zach is a morning person, and it's really fucking obnoxious.  Well, Zach himself isn’t that obnoxious, it's just the matter of how easily he's able to pop out of bed in the morning, usually showered and dressed by the time Chris finally manages to kick the covers back and roll out of bed.  And how he sits leisurely eating his toast in the kitchen as Chris scrambles around still half-dressed, throwing his script in his bag and hunting for the book he was reading last night before Zach so thoroughly distracted him.  He finally finds it lodged deep between the cushions of the couch as Zach is opening the front door to go.  Chris collapses into the passenger seat of the car, grumpy until he sees the extra travel mug of coffee in the cupholder and the granola bar resting on top of it.  
   
“I don’t know,” Zach says when Chris asks him.  “There’s just such a sense of possibility about the morning, you know?  A wonderful calmness before the day starts.”

Chris considers it for a moment.  A short one.  “You’re a lunatic.”

“I’m willing to admit that as a possibility,” Zach says evenly, sipping his coffee.

Still, though, Chris’ mom taught him to always look for the positive, so he spends some time thinking about it and comes up with… zilch.  He’s tired, he’s cranky, and he’s basically running on self-loathing until lunch time.  In fact, it’s not until Chris is rudely awakened at too-fucking-early o’clock by something poking insistently at his back that he starts to appreciate the a.m.

In his sleep addled state, it takes him a minute to realize what it is, since Chris has never been one to get morning wood (he’s pretty sure nothing in his body wants to get up that early).  But despite his sleepiness, his first instinct, when presented with a salute from Little Zach, is to wriggle back against it.  It’s the soft little sigh he gets in response that convinces Chris to force his eyes open and carefully roll over.  Zach is still asleep, but seems to be gravitating toward the heat of Chris’ body.  Decision made, Chris gently maneuvers Zach onto his back, waiting until he settles in and starts breathing evenly before continuing.

It’s warm enough in the room to pull the covers back, but Chris lets out a grunt of frustration at the sight of Zach’s boxers.  He _would_ decide to wear underwear just to thwart Chris.  Luckily, they’re pretty loose and the tip of Zach’s cock is already poking out, so it doesn’t take too much effort to ease them down in the front.

Chris grins stupidly.  There’s something so appealingly easy about this – no fuss, no jockeying for position, just a nice, hard cock for him to appreciate as he wants.  The house is so quiet; not even Noah is up yet, and there’s nothing but the slightly wet sound of Zach’s breathing.  Chris presses his nose lightly into the warm, dark thatch of hair at the base of Zach’s dick and breathes in.  God, yeah, that’s good – not quite morning coffee, but it’s doing its part to wake Chris up.

If Chris had any hopes of being sneaky, they’re dashed as soon as he takes Zach in his mouth.  Zach makes a pronounced and decidedly unsexy gurgling noise and tries to sit up, but gives up halfway through.  “Chris?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you blowing me?”

“Yup.” 

Zach relaxes back to the bed.  “Continue.”

So he does, slurping messily around the head of Zach’s cock, brain still too murky for any real technique.  But Zach doesn’t seem to mind.  He even gives pointers, breathlessly instructing Chris to suck his balls, which Chris does until Zach starts rolling his hips a little too enthusiastically.  “Be still or I’ll bite,” he mutters into the (frankly overgrown) forest of Zach’s pubes.

“You will not.”

“Will too.”

Zach apparently doesn’t find the point worth arguing, because he stills his hips.  Chris figures he deserves a little reward for following directions, so he tugs Zach’s boxers down past his knees and brings a hand back up to gently knead at Zach’s taint.  Zach approves rather vocally, hands sliding against the sheets on either side of his hips.

Chris closes his eyes and leads with his mouth, nuzzling and sucking everywhere he can reach.  He rubs his stubbled chin into the crease between Zach’s thigh and hip until Zach growls something about putting his damn mouth back where it belongs.  When Chris happens to glance up at the clock, he’s disappointed to note that it’s nearly time for the alarm to go off.  With a sigh, he quits messing around and fits his mouth around Zach’s cock, fisting the base while he sucks for all he’s worth.  Zach’s been turned on for so long that it doesn’t take much – with a gasp of Chris’ name, he’s spurting hard against the back of Chris’ throat, body tight and quivering, until he’s spent.

If their positions were reversed, Chris would probably just roll over, yank up the covers, and tell work to go take a flying fuck, but Zach being Zach, he’s sitting right up before Chris has even finished swallowing.

“That was…”  Zach grins and shakes his head.  “Entirely unexpected.  What brought that on?”

Chris rolls his eyes and tries to look put out.  “Got tired of your boner jabbing me while I’m trying to sleep.”

Zach drags Chris up to kiss him.  “Well, that doesn’t give me a lot of incentive to keep my morning wood to myself, now does it?”

Chris groans, but Zach just uses it as an opportunity to stick his tongue in Chris’ mouth.  Chris relaxes his slightly stiff jaw and lets Zach lead the kiss, his clever, agile tongue flicking against Chris’ own.

When Zach pulls back, Chris sighs and looks again at the clock.  “I’m gonna go back to sleep for, like, eight minutes.  Wake me when you get out of the shower.”

Zach just pouts… and reaches down to grope Chris’ semi-hard through his boxers.  “Shower with me and I’ll jerk you o-off!” he singsongs.

As tempting as the warm, rumpled bed looks, Chris just can’t pass that up.

They don’t do it every day, just most days.  Soon, Chris finds that he wakes right up with Zach’s hard-on against his back or his hip – and Zach’s hard-on is almost disturbingly regular.  He’s practically a clock, or a sundial, and Chris laughs with his mouth full one morning when he imagines painting Roman numerals around Zach’s crotch and sticking him out in the backyard.

“What’s so funny?” Zach moans, blindly reaching down to poke Chris and nearly managing to jab his finger in Chris’ ear.

“Nothing, dear,” Chris intones, but the he thinks about writing “Rolex” on Zach’s balls with a Sharpie and Zach just has to wait, horny and frustrated, while Chris lets the giggles out.

If there’s time after (and Chris usually makes sure there’s time), Zach will contentedly roll over onto his belly and scootch up until his ass is in the air.  His body’s so relaxed with sleep and a good orgasm that with a little bit of lube, Chris can practically slide right in.  It’s just about as close to perfect as anything gets.  He wraps an arm under Zach’s stomach and drapes his body across Zach’s back, moaning a little with each slow rock of his hips, tumbling toward an inevitable, almost effortless climax.  He usually comes with his face pressed to the back of Zach’s neck, the scent of Zach’s sweat and the taste of his skin filling Chris’ senses.

By that time, Zach is usually starting to get hard again, but round two takes a little bit longer and they don’t attempt it unless they both have a late call.  They might today – Chris’ brain is so wiped from the early hour and the sex that he can’t seem to remember as he lies heavily where he crashed down on top of Zach.  Mornings still aren’t his forte.

“Zach?”

“Mmm?”

“What time we gotta be on set?”

Zach vibrates a little beneath him, and it takes Chris a few moments to work out that he’s laughing.

“Chris, it’s Sunday.”

With a groan (and a considerable expenditure of effort), Chris turns his head to look at the clock.  “You mean it’s 6:47 on a Sunday and I’m awake?”

Zach giggles.  The bastard actually giggles.  “Yep.”

“Mmkay.  I’m going back to sleep.”

“You gonna get off me first?”

Chris sighs happily and wriggles a little, getting comfortable.  If the motion rubs his still-sensitive cock against Zach’s ass, well, that’s just a bonus.  “Nope.”


End file.
